Dany Heatley
Daniel James „Dany“ Heatley (* 21. Januar 1981 in Freiburg im Breisgau) ist ein deutsch-kanadischer Eishockeyspieler. Zurzeit spielt er für die San Jose Sharks in der National Hockey League auf der Position des linken Flügelstürmers. Karriere Dany Heatley begann mit dem Eishockeyspielen in Calgary, wo er zunächst bei einigen unterklassigen Juniorenteams aktiv war. In dieser Zeit lief er zwischen 1996 und 1998 für die Calgary Buffaloes in der Alberta Midget Hockey League auf. Dort beendete er seine zweite Saison mit 81 Punkten aus 36 Spielen, was ihm die Trophäe als Topscorer bescherte.amhl.ab.ca, Harry Allen Memorial Trophy – Top Scorer Beim saisonabschließenden Air Canada Cup führte er die Mannschaft auf den dritten Rang und wurde zudem wertvollster Spieler und Topscorer des Turniers. Im Sommer 1998 schloss sich der damals 17-jährige dann den Calgary Canucks aus der Alberta Junior Hockey League an, um später am College spielen zu können. In seiner einzigen Saison für die Mannschaft führte er selbige zum Gewinn der Ligameisterschaft. Dazu hatte er in der regulären Saison in 60 Spielen 127 Scorerpunkte sowie 22 Punkte in zehn Playoff-Partien erzielt. Diese Leistung bescherte ihm persönlich die Auszeichnung zum Spieler des Jahres der Alberta Junior Hockey League und Canadian Junior Hockey League. Des Weiteren wurde er ins First All-Star Team der AJHL gewählt. Nach dem Gewinn des AJHL-Titels entschied sich Heatley ein Studium an der University of Wisconsin-Madison zu beginnen und parallel für deren Universitätsmannschaft in der Western Collegiate Hockey Association, einer Division im Spielbetrieb der National Collegiate Athletic Association, zu spielen. Auch sein Vater war für diese Universität aktiv gewesen. Gleich in seiner ersten College-Spielzeit wurde er nach 56 Punkten in 38 Partien in diverse Auswahlteams berufen und zum Rookie des Jahres der WCHA ernannt. Zudem galt er im Sommer 2000 für den NHL Entry Draft als aussichtsreicher Kandidat auf einen der vorderen Plätze. Schließlich wählten ihn die Atlanta Thrashers gleich hinter Torwart Rick DiPietro an zweiter Gesamtposition aus. Heatley verblieb jedoch noch ein weiteres an der University of Wisconsin-Madison und spielte ähnlich erfolgreich wie in seiner Rookiesaison. Damit verbunden waren erneut einige Nominierungen in die Auswahlteams der WCHA und NCAA. Nach der Spielzeit 2000/01 entschied sich der Kanadier auf seine zwei noch möglichen Spielzeiten an der Universität zu verzichten und ins Profilager zu wechseln. Im Alter von 20 Jahren schaffte er auf Anhieb den Sprung in den NHL-Kader der Thrashers. Seine Rookiesaison in der NHL verlief für den Stürmer optimal. Er führte alle Rookies der Liga mit 67 Scorerpunkten und 41 Vorlagen an. In der Torschützenliste belegte er hinter seinem Teamkollegen, dem Russen Ilja Kowaltschuk, den zweiten Rang. Nachdem er im Verlauf der Saison 2001/02 bereits als einer der besten Liganeulinge zum NHL YoungStars Game eingeladen worden war, erhielt er am Ende der Spielzeit die Calder Memorial Trophy als bester Neuling und wurde auch ins NHL All-Rookie Team gewählt. In der zweiten Spielzeit konnte er sich noch einmal steigern und schaffte es mehr Scorerpunkte zu sammeln, als er Spiele absolvierte. Diese Leistung verschaffte ihm eine Einladung zum NHL All-Star Game. Dort traf er vier Mal und stellte damit einen Rekord, der unter anderem von Wayne Gretzky und Mario Lemieux gehalten wird, ein. Dies bescherte ihm in diesem Jahr die Wahl zum MVP des Spiels. Wegen eines schweren, von ihm verursachten Autounfalls und der daraus resultierenden Verletzungen konnte Heatley im Spieljahr 2003/04 erst ab Januar 2004 ins Geschehen eingreifen. Er bestritt so nur 31 Spiele, in denen er nicht an seine vorher gezeigten Leistungen anknüpfen konnte. Um etwas Abstand zu gewinnen, und da die gesamte NHL-Saison 2004/05 einem Lockout zum Opfer fiel, entschied sich der linke Flügelstürmer die Saison im Ausland zu verbringen. Aufgrund der familiären Situation Heatleys machten sich die Hamburg Freezers,Eisbären Berlin und Kassel Huskies berechtigte Hoffnungen auf eine Verpflichtung.abendblatt.de, Freezers wollen Heatley Es gab auch auf Seiten Heatleys ernsthaftes Interesse in Deutschland zu spielen, jedoch machten schließlich finanziell potentere Vereine das Rennen. So wechselte Heatley im Oktober 2004 zunächst zum SC Bern in die Schweizer Nationalliga A, wo auch Daniel Brière unter Vertrag stand. Er bestritt 16 Partien für die Eidgenossen und verbuchte 24 Punkte. Eine Verletzung im November 2004 zwang ihn allerdings zu einer Operation an der Orbita, weshalb er längere Zeit ausfiel. Am 10. Februar 2005 wechselte er dann zum russischen Superligisten Ak Bars Kasan.highbeam.com, Heatley latest NHL player to sign with Russia's AK Bars Kazan Dort traf er unter anderem auf seinen Thrashers-Teamkollegen Ilja Kowaltschuk sowie Vincent Lecavalier. Dennoch fand sich Heatley in der russischen Liga nicht gut zurecht und steuerte in insgesamt 15 Begegnungen nur sieben Punkte bei. miniatur|links|Heatley im Dress der [[Ottawa Senators]] Nach dem durchaus gelungenen Comeback wollte Heatley wieder den Sport zu seinem Lebensmittelpunkt machen und sich von den Erinnerungen an den Unfall weiter entfernen. So bat er das Management der Atlanta Thrashers um einen Wechsel, da er, um zum täglichen Training zu gelangen, die Unfallstelle passieren musste. Am 23. August 2005 wurde er im Austausch für Stürmer Marián Hossa und Verteidiger Greg de Vries zu den Ottawa Senators transferiert. Heatley, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt den Status eines Restricted Free Agents innehatte, erhielt dort einen mit 13,5 Millionen US-Dollar dotierten Dreijahres-Vertrag bis zum Sommer 2008.nytimes.com, Thrashers Trade Heatley to the Senators for Hossa Gleich in den ersten 22 Spielen für seinen neuen Klub erzielte Heatley jeweils mindestens einen Scorerpunkt und verpasste Wayne Gretzkys Rekord nur um ein Spiel. Am Ende der Saison hatte er 50 Tore und 103 Scorerpunkte gesammelt, was ihn zum viertbesten Scorer der gesamten Liga machte. Die Senators, bei denen er mit Jason Spezza und Daniel Alfredsson die überaus erfolgreiche erste Sturmreihe bildete, wiesen die zweitbeste Bilanz der Liga auf. In den Playoffs schieden sie allerdings schon in der zweiten Runde aus. Heatley selbst wurde gemeinsam mit Alfredsson ins NHL Second All-Star Team berufen. Auch in der folgenden Saison erzielte der Deutsch-Kanadier 50 Tore und war damit der erste Spieler seit Pawel Bure in der Saison 2000/01, der in zwei aufeinanderfolgenden Spielzeiten diese Marke erreichte.sportingnews.com, Senators coach: Heatley's best is to come Seine 105 Scorerpunkte waren der fünftbeste Wert der Liga und bedeuteten sowohl einen neuen Franchise- als auch persönlichen Rekord. Mit den Senators drang er in der Spielzeit 2006/07 bis ins Finale um den Stanley Cup vor, scheiterte dort allerdings in fünf Spielen an den Anaheim Ducks. Mit der Wahl ins NHL First All-Star Team kam jedoch eine weitere persönliche Auszeichnung hinzu. Kurz vor Beginn der Saison 2007/08 verlängerte Heatley seinen Vertrag bei den Senators vorzeitig um sechs Jahre, der ihm 45 Millionen US-Dollar garantierte.senators.nhl.com, Bulletin: Senators and Heatley Reach Agreement Das Spieljahr verlief für den Stürmer persönlich und für Ottawa nicht mehr so erfolgreich wie in den beiden Jahren zuvor. Heatley verpasste elf Spiele wegen einer Schulterverletzung und die ohnehin von Verletzungen gebeutelten Senators scheiterten in den Playoffs früh. Noch schlechter lief die Saison 2008/09 ab, obwohl er von Trainer Craig Hartsburg zu einem der beiden Assistenzkapitäne ernannt wurde.canada.com, Hartsburg gives Heatley an A Die Senators entließen Hartsburg im Verlauf der Saison und ersetzten ihn durch Cory Clouston, der Heatley weniger Verantwortung gab. Auch dadurch verpasste Ottawa die Playoffs deutlich und der Flügelstürmer absolvierte die schlechteste Saison seiner Karriere mit Ausnahme seiner Rookiesaison und der Spielzeit nach dem Unfall. thumb|Heatley im Trikot der [[San Jose Sharks]] Als Folge daraus bat Heatley am 9. Juni 2009, wie schon in Atlanta, um einen Transfertsn.ca, Heatley asks Senators for trade, obwohl noch vier Jahre seines laufenden Vertrages ausstanden. Aufgrund der angespannten Salary-Cap-Situation vieler interessierter Teams und Heatleys kostspieligen Vertrages erwies es sich für General Manager Bryan Murray als äußerst schwierig ein neues Team für den Stürmer zu finden. Mit den Edmonton Oilers präsentierte er am 30. Juni einen Transferpartner, der im Gegenzug Andrew Cogliano, Dustin Penner und Ladislav Šmíd anbot.tsn.ca, Oilers, Senators agree to deal, ask Heatley to waive no-move Doch Heatley verweigerte aufgrund einer Klausel in seinem Vertrag aber mehrmals den Wechsel.tsn.ca, McKenzie: Heatley deal to Oilers on hold, for nowtsn.ca, Heatley once again refuses to waive no-move to go to Oilerstsn.ca, Heatley saga continues as other Canadian teams wheel and deal Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass der Vertrag Heatley am 1. Juli eine Bonuszahlung von vier Millionen US-Dollar garantierte.blog.mlive.com, NHLPA has a pickle on its hands in dispute over Dany Heatley's bonus money Nach mehreren Monaten Suche und diversen Gerüchten fand Murray im September erneut ein ernsthaft interessiertes Team. Die San Jose Sharks sicherten sich schließlich am 12. September die Dienste des Kanadiers. Gemeinsam mit einem Fünftrunden-Draftpick im NHL Entry Draft 2010 wechselte er an die US-amerikanische Westküste. Im Gegenzug schickte San Jose Jonathan Cheechoo, Milan Michálek und einen Zweitrunden-Draftpick für 2010 in die kanadische Hauptstadt.tsn.ca, Sens deal Heatley to Sharks for Michalek, Cheechoo Zwei Tage zuvor war bereits über die Medien ein Transfergeschäft vermeldet worden, in dem Heatley ebenfalls nach San Jose wechseln sollte. Ebenso waren die Los Angeles Kings involviert und sollten Alexander Frolow sowie Jarret Stoll nach Ottawa abgeben. Als Gegenleistung sollte San Joses Patrick Marleau nach Los Angeles kommen. Dieser Transfer wurde im Laufe des Tages aber nicht bestätigt.sports.yahoo.com, ESPN: Heatley to Sharks, Marleau to Kings, denials all around International Auf internationaler Ebene gehört Heatley zu den erfolgreichsten Spielern des neuen Jahrtausends. Erstmals spielte Heatley bei der U20-Junioren-Weltmeisterschaft 2000 in Schweden für die kanadische Nationalmannschaft. Dort erzielte er in sieben Turnierspielen vier Punkte und gewann nach einem knappen Sieg im Spiel um den dritten Platz über die Vereinigten Staaten die Bronzemedaille. Dabei steuerte er ein Tor bei.usatoday.com, Czechs claim gold; Canada beats USA Diesen Erfolg konnte er im darauffolgenden Jahr bei der U20-Junioren-Weltmeisterschaft 2001 in Russland wiederholen. Mit fünf Punkten aus sieben Partien konnte er sich leicht verbessern. Im Seniorenbereich gab der Stürmer sein Debüt im Anschluss an seine Rookiesaison in der NHL bei der Weltmeisterschaft 2002 in Schweden. Während Heatley vier Punkte erzielen konnte, endete das Turnier für Kanada bereits im Viertelfinale. Im nächsten Jahr stand der Stürmer erneut im WM-Kader und führte das Team bei den Welttitelkämpfen in Tschechien mit sieben Toren und zehn Scorerpunkten zur Goldmedaille. Darüber hinaus wurde er ins All-Star-Team des Turniers gewählt. Im Jahr darauf nahm er abermals an der Weltmeisterschaft teil. Mit elf Scorerpunkten war er der überragende Spieler und Topscorer des Turniers, nachdem er in der NHL-Saison als Folge des Unfalls nur selten überzeugt hatte. Er wurde als wertvollster Spieler ausgezeichnet und wieder ins All-Star-Team berufen. Am Ende stand wieder der Goldmedaillengewinn zu Buche. Wenige Monate später konnte er mit der Nationalmannschaft auch den Gewinn des World Cup of Hockey 2004 feiern. Aufgrund der Vielzahl von hochkarätigen Spielern im Kader füllte Heatley dort aber eine untergeordnete Rolle aus und steuerte in sechs Spielen lediglich zwei Vorlagen bei. Diese Vorlagen gelangen ihm aber im Finale beim 3:1-Sieg über Finnland. Im Frühjahr 2005 war er dann wieder bei der Weltmeisterschaft aktiv, bei der es nach einer 0:3-Finalniederlage gegen Tschechien die Silbermedaille gewann. Dies sollte für die nächsten drei Jahre sein letzter Einsatz bei Welttitelkämpfen sein. Den Höhepunkt seiner internationalen Karriere feierte Heatley mit der Nominierung für die Olympischen Winterspiele 2006 im italienischen Turin am 21. Dezember 2005. In sechs Partien verbuchte er zwar drei Punkte, aber die Kanadier enttäuschten mit dem frühzeitigen Scheitern im Viertelfinale an Russland. Für Wiedergutmachung sorgte der Stürmer dann bei der Weltmeisterschaft 2008 im Heimatland Kanada. Zwar reichte es für Kanada nach einer knappen Finalniederlage gegen Russland nur zum zweiten Platz, aber Heatley zeigte sich von seiner besten Seite. Ihm gelangen 20 Punkte in lediglich neun Spielen und avancierte zu Kanadas bestem Torschützenafp.google.com, Heatley scores three as Canada dominates Slovenia 5-1 und Punktesammler aller Zeitenhockeycanada.ca, Heatley moves past Yzerman to become all-time points leader for Canada bei WM-Turnieren. Damit überholte er Marcel Dionne und Steve Yzerman. Seine Leistungen bescherten ihm zahlreiche persönliche Auszeichnungen. Ein Jahr später bei der WM 2009 in der Schweiz stand beim selben Finalduell erneut eine Silbermedaille zu Buche. Im Sommer 2009 erhielt der Stürmer als einer von 46 Akteuren eine Einladung ins vorbereitende Trainingscamp für die Olympischen Winterspiele 2010 in Vancouverctvolympics.ca, Hockey Canada unveils men's camp invites, ehe seine zweite Olympia-Teilnahme am 30. Dezember 2009 bestätigt wurde. Ebenso spielten seine Vereinskollegen Patrick Marleau, Joe Thornton und Dan Boyle für die Kanadier, die sich durch einen knappen Sieg in der Verlängerung gegen den Erzrivalen USA die Goldmedaille sicherten. Heatley war mit sieben Scorerpunkten einer der erfolgreichsten kanadischen Spieler im Turnierverlauf. Erfolge und Auszeichnungen International Karrierestatistik International Vertrat Kanada bei: Sonstiges Familie Heatleys kanadischer Vater, Murray Heatley, spielte die letzten Jahre seiner Karriere von 1979 bis 1984 in Deutschland, überwiegend für den EHC Freiburg. Dort lernte er eine Berlinerin, Heatleys spätere Mutter, kennen. Nach dem Karriereende des Vaters zog die Familie nach Calgary, wo Heatley das Eishockeyspielen erlernte und als Fan der Calgary Flames aufwuchs. Sein jüngerer Bruder Mark spielte ab der Saison 2008/09 zwei Jahre beim EHC München in der 2. Eishockey-Bundesliga, bevor er in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters trat und sich im Juli 2010 den Wölfen Freiburg anschloss. Dany Heatley besitzt daher sowohl die kanadische als auch die deutsche Staatsbürgerschaft. Autounfall und Tod von Dan Snyder Am 29. September 2003 verlor Heatley die Kontrolle über seinen Ferrari 360 Modena, in dem er mit seinem Teamkameraden Dan Snyder saß, und prallte gegen eine Mauer. Das Auto zerfiel dabei in zwei Teile und beide Insassen wurden herausgeschleudert. Heatley wurde dabei schwer verletzt. Er brach sich den Kiefer, erlitt eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, zog sich innere Verletzungen an Lunge und Nieren zu. Zudem rissen drei Bänder in seinem rechten Knie. Weitaus schlimmer traf es Snyder. Er trug eine Schädelbasisfraktur davon, an deren Folgen er am 5. Oktober, sechs Tage nach dem Unfall, im Krankenhaus verstarb. Heatley wurde in der Folge des Totschlags angeklagt und bekannte sich in den meisten Anklagepunkten für schuldig. Anfang Februar 2005 wurde er zu einer dreijährigen Bewährungsstrafe verurteilt. Zudem gab es weitere Auflagen. Die Plädoyers von Snyders Vater und Bruder, in dem sie sich gegen eine Gefängnisstrafe aussprachen, fanden bei der Urteilsfindung ebenfalls Beachtung.sports.espn.go.com, Felony charge dropped for Thrashers star's plea Als weitere Folge des Unfalls wurde Heatleys Bild vom Cover des Videospiels NHL 2004 des Herstellers EA Sports entfernt und kurzfristig durch Joe Sakic ersetzt. Dennoch fanden einige Exemplare mit dem Bild Heatleys den Weg in den freien Verkauf. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * * * Kategorie:Eishockeyspieler (Kanada) Kategorie:Olympiasieger (Eishockey) Kategorie:Olympiateilnehmer (Kanada) Kategorie:Eishockeyspieler (Deutschland) Kategorie:Weltmeister (Eishockey) Kategorie:Geboren 1981 Kategorie:Mann }}